


Keep Going

by windfae



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Not Shippy, Poetic, Random - Freeform, old drabble that is never going to be written, so i post it as is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfae/pseuds/windfae
Summary: Run, Leo thought, don't stop.
Kudos: 2





	Keep Going

**Author's Note:**

> I have this sitting in my phone since 2017, so might as well post it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Run.

Leo felt breathless.

Run.

The blood trickled down his arm had dampened the makeshift bandage he had applied in hurry earlier.

A hiss from behind.

He jumped to his right in a blur and changed course to east.

Run.

Puffs of breaths left a trail as Leo elevated himself further on another rooftop.

Swish.

A black shuriken swung past him and Leo reflexively dodged, only to trip on bags of trash.

Blue eyes widened as his body crashed to the side, his bloody arm accepted the impact.

Leo cursed.

Sounds of slithering could be heard getting closer.

Swallowing the pain, the turtle slipped quickly into the shadows.

A tantō landed near his feet and Leo looked up. Feral yellow eyes flashed their ferocity as Karai hissed, throwing another shuriken.

He yelped, scrambling onto his feet and continued running.

Jumping through the dark landscapes had its thrills and Leo could feel his heart beat hard and resonated within his plastron.

Run.

Karai kept up.

A long jump onto a balcony. The turtle slide down, finding a way on top of a glass bridge that connected to another building.

Run.

Run.

Don't stop.

Never stop.

Run.


End file.
